


every step that i’d run to you

by thor_odinson



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crow!Qrow, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Qrow wants to give James a little something before they both turn in for the night.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	every step that i’d run to you

James sits in bed, his scroll open in his hands. He’s not all that focused, just idly moving around his folders just to have something to do as he waits for Qrow to emerge from the bathroom. 

Eventually, the bedroom door opens. James readily expects Qrow to stick his head in, dressed in nothing but his boxers, but in through the door flies a bird. 

James chuckles to himself. It’s not just any bird. It’s still Qrow, just not how he was expecting him. As he flies closer, James notices he’s carrying something shiny and golden in his mouth. 

“What are you—” he starts to say, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

Qrow plops down and lands on James’ forearm before he can finish his sentence and drops what he’s holding onto the open scroll. It rattles as it sits flat, and James can’t help but stare in surprise.

“... Darling?” he mutters uncertainly, unable to look away. 

Qrow switches back to his human form (he’s wearing a t-shirt). He laughs. 

“I figured I’d change things up a bit,” he says softly, a look of pure adoration lining his features. 

He picks the ring up from the scroll and shifts himself onto a knee. He scratches the back of his head, something James knows he does when he’s nervous. 

“I, uh,” he laughs, clears his throat. “I didn’t know how else to make this special, and make it ours. I’ve loved you for  _ so godamn long _ , Jamie, and… I know I’m not the easiest to get along with, let alone  _ love _ … and you’ve shown me that it… that I’m not hard to love. And I thank the stars that you have.” He pauses and looks up at James. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

James shakes his head, smiling. He reaches over, cups Qrow’s chin, and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re perfect,” he whispers. 

Qrow smiles gently. “I… really,  _ really _ love you, darling. I want to spend each and every next day of my life with you, if you want it as much as I do.” He holds the ring up. “James Ironwood, will you marry me?” 

James pulls himself up to eye height. “I’d marry you a million times over, my love.” 

Qrow throws his arms around James’ neck, kissing him so deeply that they’re both pushed down onto the bed. When they part, they’ve both got tears in their eyes and laughs echoing around the room. Qrow takes James’ hand in his own, slipping the ring on and peppering a kiss to his knuckle. 

“I love you so much,” whispers Qrow as he lies down, James’ fingers threaded through his own. 

James turns to face his fiancé, rubbing his thumb over Qrow’s. “I love you just as much, darling. I always will.” 

Qrow shuffles in, resting his head in the crook between James’ neck and shoulder. James drapes his prosthetic arm over Qrow’s body, holds Qrow’s hand in the other, and tangles their legs.

Whispers of ‘I love you’ are all that are heard as the pair doze off into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
